Modern networks frequently manage connections from numerous devices such as computers, smartphones, access points, and other communication devices. Certain devices can connect to such networks via a Power over Ethernet (‘PoE’) connection. Such a PoE connection can enable the connected device to receive both data and electrical power via a single cable (e.g., an Ethernet cable). Examples of devices that utilize PoE connections include wireless access points, IP cameras, and VoIP phones. Various technologies monitor network activity in order to prevent unauthorized devices from accessing network resources. Recent developments in various industries such as the ‘Internet of Things’ (IoT) have resulted in increasing numbers of connected devices.